ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Toon Link
How Toon Link joined the Tourney Toon Link, like most of the "Links", is a different Link to that of Twilight Princess. Toon Link refers to the character from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker and The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. However, Toon Link's art style has been used for other Links in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, and The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. In The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, set hundreds of years after Ocarina of Time, the gods have flooded Hyrule, creating the Great Sea, encompassing the highest mountaintops of Hyrule. At the beginning of the game, Link's younger sister Aryll is captured by Helmaroc King, a giant masked bird controlled by the game's primary antagonist Ganondorf, the latter of which is searching for Princess Zelda. Link travels the Great Sea to rescue his sister and defeat the Helmaroc King, his quest intertwining with that of The King of Red Lions, who, after many trials, gives Link the title "Hero of Winds." Using the Wind Waker, a magical conductor's baton, he borrows the power of the gods to aid him in his quest. The wand's user interface is similar to that of the Ocarina of Time, but uses tempo in addition to pitch to form tunes. Link must eventually reassemble the Triforce of Courage to give him the power to fight Ganondorf. After Ganondorf's defeat, Hyrule drowns under the sea forever. Sometime after, at the end of The Wind Waker, Link and Tetra sail for new lands. Their journeys are where The Legend of Zelda: The Phantom Hourglass picks up. As the crew searches for new lands, they run into the Ghost Ship, which, when boarded, suddenly turns Tetra to stone, and teleports Link to the Realm of the Ocean King, where Tetra is imprisoned by Bellum. Link finds the Phantom Hourglass (an item that protects him from the life-draining magic coming from the Temple of the Ocean King, but only as long as it has sand in it), and carries it with him as he, Ciela, a new fairy companion, and Linebeck, an initially-cowardly and greedy captain, journey to various islands that bring him one step closer to defeating Bellum. Eventually, he claims the Phantom Sword and defeats Bellum, saving Tetra. Oshus, the Ocean King, is returned to his original form, and he teleports Link and Tetra back to their own realm. Tetra's crew claims everything to be a dream (as only 10 minutes passed when they supposedly fell asleep, according to them), but Link still has the empty hourglass, and they see Linebeck's ship over at the horizon. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Waves the Wind Waker baton endlessly. After the announcer calls his name Toon Link does Link's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "Good selection!". Special Attacks Hero's Bow (Neutral) Toon Link involves firing an arrow which is useful for stopping foes or camping, and holding the special button will greatly increase the range of the arrow fired. Boomerang (Side) Toon Link throws a boomerang, then it comes back to Toon Link. Deku Leaf (Up) Toon Link pulls out his Deku Leaf, there's two things he can peformed: *On the ground, it uses as a fan and blows the opponents away with a gust. *In the air, he flies upwards. Bombchu (Down) Pull out a Bombchu that travels along the ground and explodes on contact Triforce Slash (Hyper Smash) The attack consists of Toon Link trapping and slashing his opponent multiple times until he finishes the opponent off with a powerful impale stab. Four Swords (Final Smash) The Red, Blue, and Purple Links from Zelda: Four Swords join Toon Link and gang up on up to two targets, hitting them with many sword strikes. Toon Link finishes off his target with a flashy spin attack. Deals about 75% damage, but it varies. Victory Animations #He waves the Wind Waker baton and says "See? That is how the Wind Waker functions.". #He tries to catch a pig but ends up tripping and falling on his bottom and begins rubbing it gently with "Ow, my back..." as he falls. #Similar to the previous pose except he catches the pig and holds it above his head, all the while struggling trying not to drop it and saying "Another true victory claimed by Toon Link!". On-Screen Appearance Appears from a Wind Waker style explosion, and quickly sheaths and unsheathes his sword saying "Just as long as the battlefield is the right place...". Trivia *Toon Link does NOT replace Young Link. *As with Lucario, Toon Link doesn't appear in Tourney 1, but the players can find his name and Lucario's name being said by Herman Sanchez (in a Pat Cashman style) on the Sound Player as sound file 96 and sound file 97 in the Narration section. *Fluttershy, the kindful pony of nature is Toon Link's rival. Category:Playable characters Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Male characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl